


Cat and Mouse

by fojee



Series: Puzzle Pieces [2]
Category: I Remember You - Fandom, Korean Drama, 너를 기억해 | Hello Monster
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojee/pseuds/fojee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In case it wasn't clear, Lee Min and Jung Sun-Ho refer to the same person. I used them interchangeably depending on the point of view. Also, I am aware that I switch back and forth from present to past tense. Please let me know if it becomes jarring.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindra/gifts).



> In case it wasn't clear, Lee Min and Jung Sun-Ho refer to the same person. I used them interchangeably depending on the point of view. Also, I am aware that I switch back and forth from present to past tense. Please let me know if it becomes jarring.

Lee Joon Young turns the page in his album. On the left side, a picture of Min smiles up at him. On the right is Hyun, whose face, even as a child, is solemn. "My two boys," he murmurs. "Will you be alright now? Will you be happy?"

\---

Min comes to him a few days later. "He's here, samchon. Hyung is here."

Joon Young sips his tea. "Have you told him who you are?"

"No. Not yet." Min looks down into his own cup. "Should I?" A part of him still hopes his hyung will recognize him. "I was going to send a message, but it seems pointless now." _Now that he's seen me. Now that we..._ He remembers the night they spend together and feels the warmth on his face.

"Send it still," Joon Young advises. "He has to figure it out for himself, after all."

Min leans back against the couch, and mentally revises his plans.

\---

The envelope is waiting for him at the front desk the next morning. Lee Hyun accepts it and turns it over, deep in thought. He only knows a handful of people in Korea, though his lecture a couple of days ago has been well-attended. Could it be from a student? A fellow professor? The envelope is unmarked, most probably hand-delivered, and colored deep purple. 

Maybe there's an answer in the envelope. He traces a finger around it before carefully tearing the flap open. Inside is a single card in the same shade of purple, with a broken egg painted on one side. He flips it over and the other side contains lines of numbered boxes, spaced together and apart in sets, a code of sorts. There is a letter printed in one box marked thirteen: M. He has seen this kind of puzzle before in some newspapers; usually the answer is a famous quote. But the one on the card is punctuated differently. And what else is odd is that there are no other M's. A useless clue? 

Hyun solves it by trial and error: _Park Soo-Jae has three. Oh Tae Young has two. Lee Min has one._

Min-a. A puzzle. The answer: brother. The other names do not ring a bell; so he dials a familiar number. 

"I need a favor, ahjumma," he says just to hear her protest.

\---

The names belong to missing people. And yes, they do have the stated number of brothers. It isn't such a big leap. Why this puzzle, though? Who is it from? Lee Joon Young? Min-a?

When he planned this trip, he knew he was going to come face to face with his past somehow. He had lived over a decade with the holes in his memory. The psychologist he used to see was adamant that the memories would only hurt him. He'd get a second opinion, but since then, it remained easier to keep his thoughts to himself. Why else did he enter this field for?

But now, he's dreaming of Min again. He has an open plane ticket, but he has been planning to leave the next day. Following an impulse, he checks out of the hotel, and takes a taxi home.

Home.

The key is still in its hiding place. It fits right in the lock. The red of the door is as bright as it used to be. The lawn is cut short. Someone has been keeping things the way they were. Ahjumma?

Hyun feels someone's eyes on him. He turns around. It's the guy from the night before. Jung Sun-Ho. He's holding a large paper bag and wears an oddly pleased expression on his face. He looks much younger out under the sun.

"What are you doing here?" Sun-Ho asks.

"This is where I used to live," Hyun says. "What about you? Visiting family?" He nods at the bag the other man is carrying. It looks to be some side dishes in clear, plastic boxes. 

"My uncle lives in the neighbourhood. He's the one that feeds me." Sun-Ho holds up the bag with a sheepish smile. 

"Yeah, I noticed the lack of actual ingredients in your kitchen," Hyun teases, mostly to see the man blush. He turns back to his front door, indecisive for a moment. "I'd invite you in, but I haven't been back in years. I guess I need to air it out and do some cleaning."

"I could help if you like," Sun-Ho offers softly. 

Hyun hesitates. The night they spent together was atypical for him. But as far as coping mechanisms go, sex is pretty harmless. And it _had_ been good sex, with the promise of more.

"Did you drive here?" At the other man's nod, Hyun continues. "How about this? Pick up some things from the grocery, while I get the house ready for guests. We can share your uncle's cooking, too."

Sun-Ho's mouth curves in that shy smile. On a whim, Hyun grabs his wrist and pulls him inside the door just far enough to taste that smile. "I'll take these off your hands," he murmurs, holding the bag. "Hurry back."

\---

He enjoys the methodical--even meditative--nature of cleaning, but knowing he has a deadline, Hyun speeds through the house in a hastily-tied apron, armed with a mop.

The tables and chairs are uncovered and the floor gleams in the living and dining room by the time Sun-Ho returns. He couldn't do anything about the boxes but he opened every window in the room. Hyun also opened the windows in one of the bedrooms, and changed the beddings--acts of optimism he does nothing to excuse. 

"I got some bulgogi and cooked rice. Drinks too, as I wasn't sure what you had."

"Just leave them on the dining table, and I'll give you the five-minute tour," Hyun directs him.

It ends up taking longer when Hyun gets caught up in his ghosts. A young Min coloring on the floor, tongue sticking out in concentration. His father hunched over his desk, writing notes. Sun-Ho doesn't seem to mind his odd silences. He looks around curiously, but keeps his hands to himself; Hyun approves. He dislikes people who are too nosy, who poke around in his things uninvited.

"Let's eat before the food gets too cold," he finally says. 

It is unexpectedly nice to eat a meal together here and now. The empty spaces of the long-unused house do not ring quite as hollow. The past feels less like a rope around his neck.

And then, in the clear light of the afternoon sun, in the guest bedroom where memories are least likely to overwhelm him, Lee Hyun takes the time to divest Jung Sun-Ho of every item of his clothing. 

There's a passivity there, an anticipation like a carefully banked fire. He could read it in the coiled tension of the younger man's shoulders. He could read it on Sun-Ho's gaze, unsmiling and never-leaving his own while he unbuttons the man's shirt, unzips his trousers...

It feels like the tables have been turned.

The thought brings a rush of lust through Hyun's body, stronger than he has ever felt before. He pushes Sun-Ho down on the bed and strips naked in record time before crawling over the younger man's body. He's already half-hard, but then he remembers how empty the rooms are.

"Shit! I don't have anything with me," he says.

Sun-Ho holds a finger up to his lips. Without saying a word, he presses something in Hyun's hand. A small packet of lube. A condom.

Hyun smiles down, steals another kiss, before applying the products to where they would do the most good.

Sun-Ho yields to him.

\---

Lee Min chokes back on the noises he wants to make. _Hyung._ He wants to shout the word, or sing it to Hyun's ear while his brother rocks into him long and deep. He clutches at him, eyes closed, then opened wide. He doesn't want to miss a thing.

The light in the room bathes their bodies in a golden glow, and Min feels his fingers twitch with the impulse to paint them like this.

He comes with that image in his head, then groans deeply when his brother follows him into completion.

For a moment, they hold on to each other, hearts pounding in the same rhythm, breathless, made even more so when his hyung kisses him again.

"Can't seem to get enough of this," Hyun murmurs into his mouth. "What you do to me, what you make me feel every time I touch you..."

Min closes his eyes then, feeling raw and vulnerable. "Don't," he whispers.

Hyun pulls back. "Don't what?"

"Don't leave me again."

Hyun freezes, stares down at him for a long moment, before speaking in a broken voice. 

"Min-a?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Min-a?"

Lee Hyun feels it like a bucket of ice water dumped over his head. He rears back, and almost falls out of the bed, but for Sun-Ho, no _Min's_ hand on his arm. He tries to pull away, his thoughts racing. 

Min twists them so he's pinned to the sheets. Hyun bucks him off before he could get the right leverage and sucker punches him in absolute panic. Min's face goes cold, and he wraps his hands deliberately around Hyun's neck.

He struggles awhile, before darkness claims him.

\---

Hyun wakes up in the basement dressed in nothing but a pair of thin sweatpants. Everything looks just the same. The table in the middle where he used to study. A cot neatly arranged beside him. A small bathroom in the same corner. A row of books all along the far wall. Except. There is a metal ring drilled onto the ground, and a heavy chain is attached to it. At the end of the chain is a shackle secured around his left leg. 

He gets up on shaky feet, one hand rubbing his neck. He feels the throb of forming bruises almost distantly. He tests the limits of the chain. It's long enough for the cot, which is a little too small for a full-grown man, and he could get into the bathroom well enough. But it's a meter too short to reach the bottom step of the stairs.

He sits down on the cot, presses his hands to his face, and tries to pull his thoughts into a semblance of order.

Min is alive. 

Ahjumma lied to him. It was obvious in hindsight that she was covering up for something. Growing up in her care, Hyun could often read guilt on her face when she looked at him, mixed with a little bit of fear. He had ignored it, but had left to study overseas as soon as he was of age. She has a lot to answer for.

Min. Is. Alive. And he has just spent the last couple of nights... Hyun reaches the bathroom in time to empty the contents of his stomach.

He rinses his mouth and stares at the tiny mirror embedded in the concrete wall. _Why didn't I recognize him?_ He realizes the futility of the thought as soon as it occurs to him. Regrets solve nothing.

He hears the door open and warily steps out. Min walks down the stairs, holding a tray of food. There's an icepack beside the plate. He stops at the bottom step. "How are you feeling?"

There's enough light that Hyun sees the other man's black eye. "I'm sorry," he rasps out. "Min-a, I'm so, so sorry."

Min looks down on the tray then places it on the table. "Come here," he says.

Hyun walks forward warily and takes the icepack his brother hands him. Holding it to his neck, he sits down on the edge of the table, opening his mouth obediently to eat the spoonful of chicken noodle soup that Min feeds him. It tastes just like the one he used to make, and he swallows down the hysterical laugh that rises in his throat. That _hurt._

He's crying. He only realizes when Min touches one tear on his cheek in fascination. 

"I have a million questions to ask you," Hyun chokes out. 

"I have questions, too," Min says softly. "But ask yours first."

 _Have you been living well?_ "You're a law student, right?"

 _Well enough._ Min nods. "I'm taking the bar this year. I work part-time right now, though."

"That night," Hyun hesitates before continuing. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember," Min says. _Both nights. You're the one who forgets._ "You want to ask me that, after sixteen years of not looking for me?"

Hyun bit his lip. The accusation is true enough. "I'm sorry for being so late to find you." _I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. I'm sorry that I... That we..._

"You want to ask where I've been all this time, but you're afraid to," Min says in a flat voice.

Hyun bows his head. He already knows the answer.

 _Lee Joon Young_ They both think of the name.

"Min-a," Hyun says gently. "What's this for?" He lifts a foot to rattle the chains it is attached to. "I'm not going to leave if you free me." 

Min crosses his arms. "But you left me. Sixteen years ago you abandoned me, hyung."

Hyun shakes his head. "No, Min-a. I never did that. I'll never do that."

"Yes, you did. You gave me to him. Or have you forgotten that, too?"

Hyun freezes. That's the thing isn't it? He doesn't know if it's true or not. Min had been a kid, and he himself had repressed it all for some reason. The only one who knows for sure is Lee Joon Young.

Min stands up. "I'll bring you a futon. Keep the ice on your neck." His voice is back to impersonal and cold. 

"Put some on your eye as well," Hyun murmurs, raising a hand to touch the darkening flesh, and then he _remembers_ , and his hand hovers for a moment before dropping back down. 

Min walks away without another word.

\---

People disappear all the time. Sometimes, they leave behind friends, family, lovers who notice their absence. Sometimes, they don't. 

Well, it helps to have a stalker. By the time Cha Ji An gets over her embarrassment at the scene she had witnessed at the bar, Lee Hyun is gone. Checked out at the hotel, his name not on any list of passengers on flights back to New York. She wants to track down the taxi driver that picked him up from the hotel, but that requires police resources beyond her level of clearance, and time and effort she can't afford. She's a rookie, still, a woman cop in a station full by men. They're all waiting for her to fall on her face.

But it doesn't mean she just lets it go. As soon as work is over, she takes a bus to his neighborhood. She visits this place once in awhile. That fellow left the country as soon as he graduated high school. She follows his career as best as she can from the other side of the world. She read his first book out here, watching over this empty house.

She walks up to the front door, and slips her fingers behind the knocker. The key's not there. 

"Lee Hyun-sshi?" She calls out, alternately banging the knocker and rapping her knuckles on the door. "Are you there, Lee Hyun-sshi? David?"

The house doesn't feel empty, but nobody answers her. She considers kicking the door down, then laughs at herself for entertaining the notion. She could wait here for somebody to come out, maybe. But the night air bites right through her jacket and there's no place to sit but for the cold, hard ground. She's still undecided when somebody calls out to her.

"Can I help you, miss?" The man is standing on the sidewalk, carrying some grocery bags. His face is a little familiar, but she can't remember his name. Someone she met on patrol, maybe?

"Sorry if I'm being loud," she tells him. "I just needed to speak to the owner of the house." She pulls out her badge to excuse her actions.

"Ah," the man says. "But there is no owner. I've lived in the area for years and that house has been empty for over a decade. Maybe you have the wrong address?"

Sensing he is not someone to be dissuaded, even if she could explain everything, Ji An gives up for the night. "Maybe you're right. Thanks for the help, sir." 

He watches until she leaves, then slips to the back door. It's short work to jimmy the lock open. He could have copied the key anytime, but there wasn't really a reason to. He carries the bag of groceries to the kitchen in semi-darkness. He turns around before the other man in the shadows could speak.

"Thanks for coming, samchon."

"Of course. How's Hyun-a?" Lee Joon Young asks.

Min looks at the hidden door to the basement. "He's waiting for you."

\---

He didn't recognize him right away. The man who comes down the stairs appears to be a stranger, features different, and the way he walks, and even his hair. But his slow, deliberate smile is still the same. And the way he looks through Hyun, and sees his every secret, reads his every thought... 

"It's been awhile, Hyun-a."

Hyun stands up, ignoring the chain on his leg, ignoring every single memory that rises to the surface and threatens to choke him.

"There's a conversation we need to have, Lee Joon Young."

\---

"Unearthing a past your mind has chosen to bury is not always the wisest choice."

The worst of it was, a part of Hyun believes him.

The worst of it was, a part of Hyun is grateful to him.

The worst of it was, a part of Hyun had leapt at the sight of him. The part that maybe, possibly, considers Lee Joon Young his first love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering at what they talked about, just watch the show again. Also Lee Joon Young probably explained himself. (You can refer to the other one-shot I wrote "A Good Deed.")
> 
> I changed the basement a little to accomodate a bathroom because that seems more humane. Is anyone else bothered by the fact that they moved into a house that conveniently has a hidden room? How long did Hyun's father plan his eventual incarceration?


	3. Chapter 3

Choi Eun-Bok tugs the brim of his baseball cap lower. He hates that voice, hates hearing it over the phone, because it means Ahjussi is once again pulling his strings. He's grateful for the past. He had been so close to death--either by his own hand, or at his father's--when Ahjussi freed him. But he's not a child anymore. He just graduated from the police academy top of his class, and his past is a distant dream to him. A nightmare he has no desire to revisit.

Well here's another nightmare.

Planning Director Hyun Ji Soo has filed a missing persons report. Because she is who she is, every cop in her division gets wind of it, gets instructions to keep their eyes peeled. They get issued a picture of one Lee Hyun. There are political hoops to jump through before they can pull together an official team, but it's only a matter of time. 

So what in the world is he doing walking into Lee Hyun's house?

Ahjussi's instructions were crystal clear and he twists the light fixture to open the secret door to the basement. And as he walks down the steps, he pauses at the sight. A man sitting on a futon on the floor, leg chained. Ahjussi standing by the table, smiling. 

"The first thing they'll do is search this house top to bottom," he tells Ahjussi even though he obviously knows that already. "Why Director Hyun Ji Soo-sshi hasn't done so already, I don't know."

"She hates this place," the man on the floor says. "She won't come here."

"But other cops will." Eun-Bok fingers the folded knife in his pocket nervously. "Why am I here? Do you need me to kill him?"

Hyun is up and lunging for him in seconds and Eun-bok stumbles back and almost falls to the floor. The chain makes a snapping sound when Hyun reaches its limits. He bares his teeth looking like a wild animal.

Lee Joon Young places a hand on Hyun's chest and he steps back, face closing. 

"No. Not for that, Eun-Bok-sshi." Joon Young smiles at him. "But maybe a false trail in another direction could buy us some time." He picks up a wallet on the table. "Lee Hyun's credit cards. And some money to acquire witnesses. There's also this." He slides a plane ticket towards him.

"If you give me access to a computer I can e-mail my excuses," Hyun interrupts them. "No need for this over-elaborate scheme of yours."

"But can I trust you to do only that?"

Eun-bok shakes his head, not really following the conversation and not sure he wants to. Just then, the door opens. A young man runs down the stairs. "Great! He's involved, too?" He knows him as Ahjussi's shadow, the boy with the empty eyes. 

But Jung Sun-Ho ignores him and heads straight into the prisoner's arms. 

Min is trembling. Hyun wraps his arms around him, uncaring about his audience. "Get out," he tells them, then after a moment, he says. "My laptop's upstairs. E-mail my secretary and Hyun Ji Soo-sshi. I'm sure you can figure out my password."

Min kisses him, and he kisses back automatically, then freezes. Min senses it and pushes away from him. Hyun doesn't let him go, arms tightening. "Get out!" He says again and waits until the two men are gone before looking at Min. "Are you alright?"

"It's nothing. Just a nightmare," Min says softly, head bowed like he's playing a contrite child. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Min-a." Hyun clears his throat a few times, before continuing, "you know what happened between us is wrong."

Min shrugs, and Hyun has to nudge him into answering. His voice is almost clinical when he speaks, "Incest is a legitimate taboo, because of the genetic dangers of in-breeding and the likelihood that the relationship is an abusive one between an adult and a child, but neither of those applies to us."

Hyun chokes out a hysterical laugh. Could it really be that simple?

Min continues, "You still want me."

"I love you," Hyun corrects.

"They're not mutually exclusive concepts." Min grabs his arms and forces him to let go. He takes a step back. "I, on the other hand, need you."

"And you'll have me. I'm not going anywhere, Min-a."

Min ignores his words. "You're my everything, hyung. I don't think I can do this without you."

Hyun feels helpless. Min's right. The attraction didn't just disappear. Even now, his skin is buzzing with awareness. Min is touch-hungry, and he can't help but respond to that. Min who doesn't seem to be listening to his words. Who seems to need something more.

He grabs Min by the back of his neck and pulls him so his forehead presses against Hyun's. For a second, they breathe each other's breath.

Then with slow deliberation, Hyun kisses Min, a chaste press of closed lips. Min grabs his hips. Hyun does it again, this time biting gently at Min's bottom lip. Min opens his mouth, and Hyun slides his tongue inside. It feels like the dirtiest thing he's ever done. 

He's hard just from that and Min steps closer, moving them both backwards until Hyun feels the wall behind him. Min drops to his knees, and Hyun suddenly feels out of breath. Min mouths at his cock through the thin material of his sweatpants, then tugs it down. Min leans forward and licks the head.

Hyun can't take his eyes away. He doesn't know what to do with his hands so they're clenched into fists by his side. Min opens his mouth and lets his girth fill it, just holds it there against his tongue before tightening his lips and sucking.

Hyun's making noises that he doesn't even hear over the pounding of his heart. Whimpers and breathless moans. He bucks helplessly, but Min's hands hold him still. Min bobs up and down, his throat opening up to him. Then he presses a finger just behind Hyun's balls and then further back, until it dips inside the tight ring of Hyun's anus. 

His orgasm hits him like a hurricane. Hyun swears he could feel his bones melt. He would have fallen but Min holds him up, slides up his body and then whispers in his ear. "Can I fuck you?"

Hyun closes his eyes and surrenders. "Yes."

\---

Lee Joon Young keeps an ear cocked at the noises coming from downstairs. And an eye on Choi Eun-Bok, who shifts in his chair. The kid's whole face is red though he hunches to hide it behind the laptop screen. "There. It's done. They might check the IP address so I just said he's here and doesn't want to be disturbed."

"True enough," Joon Young remarks just to watch the kid squirm some more.

He likes this one. There is distrust in his eyes, but it is mixed with loyalty and gratitude. And he turned out pretty well unlike the rest of his kids. Pretty, too, with that straight nose, and that mouth, and all that delicious skin. Oh, but his clothes hide some beautiful scars, too, he remembers. The scars of a survivor.

"Stop it," Eun-Bok mutters. 

Joon Young holds out his hands trying to look innocent.

Eun-Bok snorts at the attempt. "You could have met me elsewhere. Why bring me here?"

"You haven't made much friends at the academy," Joon Young observes.

"So? I was there to learn to be the best," Eun-Bok answers defensively. 

"People need people. I know you're afraid to tell others about your past. I thought I'd introduce you to someone who can understand you."

Eun-Bok scoffs. "So this is your twisted idea of a play-date? You're not actually my father, you know." He remembers his father's body on the ground. He remembers Ahjussi stepping over it then leaning over him, touching the only spot on his cheek that wasn't bruised. "That's the last thing I need."

"Give Lee Hyun a chance," Ahjussi says. "He will be good for you."

Eun-Bok flushes, thinking of the scene he had witnessed downstairs. Of course he knew men sometimes kissed other men like that, but he can't imagine being that vulnerable in front of someone else. He has had sex, but he always kept most of his clothes on. And they were just one-night stands, women whose faces he doesn't even remember. He didn't like the feeling of losing control.

"A good friend," Lee Joon Young corrects. "Take your mind out of the gutter."

"Shut up," he says waspishly. "You're the one who..." Then gives up complaining to Ahjussi's amused face. "I need to get back on patrol."

"By all means," Joon Young gestures at the door. 

After the kid leaves, he returns to the basement.

The air is heavy with the smell of sex. The two boys are lying on the futon. Hyun still has his sweatpants on, but Min is naked and fast asleep.

"I see you've worked things out." Lee Joon Young smiles when Hyun automatically shields Min's body from his gaze. Ever the protective brother. "That's good. I think we can handle the kid between the two of us."

"He doesn't need you," Hyun rasps out. 

"You don't know him like I do, Hyun-a. Do you know he was going to kill someone for you? He was setting it up just before you met again. He already had his victim picked out."

Hyun needs to be standing up for this conversation, but he doesn't want to disturb Min. Joon Young's words hit him like a punch to the gut. When he gets back his voice, he almost spits out, "And were you going to stop him? The last thing he needs is someone like you."

Joon Young tilts his head. "Maybe you're right. God knows I've tried my best these past sixteen years. But maybe it's time I cut the apron strings."

Hyun grits his teeth. "Stop pretending that you care."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Hyun-a," Joon Young says, stepping closer and crouching beside them on the futon. "I care very deeply about you and your brother. I care about _all_ my children."

Hyun blanches at that. "That kid from before..."

"Another lost boy finding his way through. He's lonely, though. I thought you might be able to help him."

Hyun sighs. "Why don't you spit out what it is you want from me." 

"Very well. Quit your job in New York. Take a position here. There's an opening for a consulting psychologist at the police station. You can get a position at the university too, if the pay seems too low for you."

The other man's presumption rubs him the wrong way, but Hyun is mindful of his brother in his arms. His brother whom he cannot abandon again. He wonders about choices, and their consequences. He wonders just how much he will regret this. He sighs, and tilts his head back on the pillow. "Fine," he says through gritted teeth.

Joon Young admires the line of his throat, thinks about biting it, but settles for a hand in Hyun's hair. "Good boy."

Hyun shivers in spite of himself.

He feels like a mouse who just walked straight into the cat's open maw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everything seems to get resolved so quickly, but I just want to get to the part where they're all one big dysfunctional family... More to come, guys! Promise...

**Author's Note:**

> I made a cover for the series. It's here: dreamingmappist.tumblr.com (Be warned I don't usually post anything like writing progress, etc. I'm too lazy for that.)
> 
> The other names in the puzzle are random. I don't know much about Korean nomenclature except for actors and character names in Kdrama.


End file.
